Love within another
by InuyashaHot101
Summary: Inuaysha and Kagome are just two teenagers in high school, with a secrit. Inuaysha and Kagome have been in love with eachother for the longest time but not one of them knows it. they finaly confess but will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one! 

Kagome is a senior in high school; she is not one of the preppy kinds of girls but also not the least popular girl in school. She is very peaty, hazel eyes, long black hair, the perfect body, and her smile is a million dollar one. Even though she is not "popular" according to the other girls (you know what kind I mean the kind that is all like 'ok I am the best and all the boys will fall at my feet' yea those kinds) all the boys think different they all want a peace of her, one boy more than the rest his name is Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome have been the best of friends along with Sango and Miroku, Songo and Miroku have been together for about 2 years now, but Inuyasha is to scared to tell Kagome how he feels.

It is the beginning of winter and it is snowing outside

Kagome is in her Mazda 626 on her way to pick up Sango for school

'_Beep Beep!!!!'_

"Come on Songo!!" Kagome yelled "aren't you ready yet?"

"Coming!" Yelled Sango from her room window "Ill be right there"

"Ok just hurry!"

As Songo got in the car she was on her cell phone talking to Miroku

"Yea baby Kagome just got here and we are on our way to school," Songo said in a kind of flirty voice.

"Yea ok, we will meet you soon, love ya." Said Miroku

"Ok, love you two, bye" She hung up the phone

"Ok Kags, the boys are waiting for us at school"

"Wait, the boys? Do you mean that Inuyasha is there with Miroku?"

"Yea, why? Is there a problem?"

"YES THERE IS A PROBLEM SANGO!!" Kagome snapped at Songo.

"What is it?" Ask Songo with a confused look

"Look at me Songo" said Kagome wile pointing at her school uniform "Do I look like I am ready to see Inuyasha? I don't think so!"

Kagome was rely upset that Inuyasha was going to be waiting for her; the car ride was silent for about 15 minutes, then out of no weir Songo said

"Ya know what, you really should tell Inuyasha that you are peaty much in love with him, that would make things so much essayer on everyone."

Kagome slammed on the breaks.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Kagome was in shock that Songo new about her crush on Inuyasha.

"Where did you hear that?

"Oh please, it is so totally obvious that you are in love with him, you have been crushing on him sense the second grade"

"Is it really that obvious that I like him?" Kagome had kind of a disappointing look on her face like her world just fell apart.

"Kagome, everybody knows that you like Inuyasha except for Inuyasha himself"

"Well what do you think I should do?"

"Well what did you tell me to do with Miroku?"

"I told you do just go out and tell him that you liked him"

"Right! And we have been together for about two years now, and I couldn't be happier "

"Yea, but we all knew that he liked you"

"Yea your right" Songo had to think for a minute because Inuyasha is really good at hiding his emotions so we can never really tell.

"Well just take a chance and see what he will say"

"You know what you are absolutely right!!!" Kagome said proudly

"When we get to school I will pull Inuyasha to the side and tell him how I really feel about him!"

"THAT'S MY GIRL!!!!!!" yelled Songo happy for her best friends decision

"This crush that I have had on him had been going on for to long and it will end today either we will end up together or we don't, either way it will end!!!"

Kagome was now determined to get to school as fast as she could so she stepped on the gas and flew to school. Ready to confess her Love for Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! 

(Mean wile at school with Inuyasha and Miroku)

Inuyasha is on the phone with Miroku

"Yo man do ya need a ride to school today?

"Naw that's alright Inuyasha I took the bus I am almost at school already I will just see you there alright."

"Yea that's cool ill see ya their bye"

"Later"

Inuyasha hung up the phone and got into his Ford F150 and was on his way to school

In about 15min he got to school wile Miroku was on the phone with his girlfriend Songo.

"Hey Songo its me, I just wanted to know if you were on your way to school yet?"

"Yea baby Kagome just got here and we are on our way to school," Said Songo in her little flirty voice

"Yea ok, we will meet you soon, love ya" Said Miroku

"Ok, love you two, bye" He hung up the phone

"Okay well the girls are on the way here so yea u wana wait or go to our lockers?"

"Hu? The girls are coming?"

"Yea Songo, and Kagome" Miroku said in a sort of confused voice

"Dude do I look like I am ready for Kagome?"

"Okay 'dude' you are fine, I know that I am the only one that you told that you are like completely head over heals for Kagome but peaty soon you are going to have to tell her to."

"I know that but I just don't know what to say to her ya know, I mean, she Is just so perfect and sexy and her attitude and her smile it is all so perfect I just want her so bad, how do I tell that to her?"

"Inuyasha"

"What?"

"I think that you just found out what to say to her"

"Hu?"

"Tell her exactly what you told me, just tell her that and she can't say no"

"You think so?"

"I know so, ok so what are you going to do when they get here?"

"I am going to ask Kagome to come with me and I will take her to that little area by the gym ya know the little pond?"

"Yea"

"I will take her there and tell her how I really feel!"

"GREAT!" Miroku was really happy for Inuyasha, that he made the choose to tell Kagome how he feels; it was a moment that he was so proud of.

(I know a gay moment for Miroku but oh well loll)

Inuyasha is ready he is hyped and he is scared, this thought just raced into his mind, what will happen to there friendship if she doesn't return his feelings? He doesn't know. But what will happen if he dose return the feelings he shares with her. Now he is ready for Kagome no he wants to tell her that he likes her and maybe even loves her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! 

As Kagome is Rushing to school she has a smile on her for the entire ride there. About fifteen minutes later she gets to the school. Both Inuyasha and Kagome have to get to school really early because Inuyasha has basketball practice and Kagome have volleyball practice, yes both of them play sports, Miroku and Songo are there to show support for their friends.

Kagome steppes out of the car and she sees Inuyasha, He is warring a black t-shirt with a red open huddey on with black jeans and a chain on it, with a pair of red Nikes.

'_Omfg he looks so hot, ok I can do this I can tell him how I feel come on Kagome you can do this'_ Kagome is trying to encourage herself to do what she came to do.

As Kagome gets out of the car Inuyasha sees her and almost falls backwards, She is in her volleyball uniform but she makes it look so hot on her. She has on a pair of green and yellow paints and her tank top that is all black holding her jacket in her hand. She has her hair back in a ponytail and her bangs frame her beautiful face.

'WOW! Ok I know that it is only her uniform and all but damn she looks really good in It to, ok this is it Inuyasha time to tell her what I want to be known, wow that was really corny!'

Miroku opens the door for Songo like a gentile man and gives her a peek on the lips and a hug slowly moving his hand from her waist to her butt, she slaps him

"Miroku! Didn't I tell you not to do that anymore!"

"Oi, I am so sorry my Songo, could you please forgive me?"

"Well alright, just don't do it again"

As Kagome gets out of the car Inuyasha goose to her and gives her a light hug and as they hug each other at the same time they both think 'This feels so right I want you to be mine'

Inuyasha quickly grabs Kagome's hand before she is even able to say high to Miroku

"Hey um… Kagome, could I talk to you for a second please, over here?"

Kagome looks at Songo with a look like 'what am I suppose to do?'

Songo gives her a nudge of her head signaling her to go with him.

"Umm… yea sure, I need to talk to you anyway" Kagome said in a shy sort of way

"Good cause I want to talk to you two" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face

As Kagome and Inuyasha walk over to the pond by the gym Songo leans on Miroku's Shoulders.

"Do you think that we did the right thing with those two Miroku?" asked Songo

"Yes I think we did they both already have the love for one another they just needed the help of u and me to push them together."

"Yep you are right yet again" Said Songo with a sarcastic voice

"You know it" Miroku said as he leaned in for a kiss from Songo

Inuyasha and Kagome got to the pond and sat down in the grass waiting for the other to start a conversation.

"So...Yash…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh…um…are you sure you don't want to go first?"

"No you go, you are the one that brought me over here remember?"

"Hahaha" Inuyasha laughed, "You are right, well here goose something"

Inuyasha takes in a deep breath before he continues "Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a sort of nervousness in his voice.

"Yea?"

"We have known each other for about all of our lives,"

"Yea I know"

"And I just thought that you should know that…"

"Yea?"

"That…"

"Yea Inuyasha what is it?"

"Kagome, I like you, I like you a lot, from the first moment I saw you it was love at first sight, and I just wanted to know if you would be my girl?"

Kagome had to pause for a second or two, the boy that she has been crushing on sense second grad had just asked her to be is girlfriend.

"Inuyasha I -"

Inuyasha cut her off

"Now Kagome before you answer me I just want to know that no mater what your answer will not change our friendship, I mean that if u don't return my feelings that we could still be friends"

"Inuyasha you need not worry about me not returning the feelings cause I feel the same way about you!"

"Wait, you do?"

"Yea I do, you make me feel complete and your funny handsome and you just make me feel better when I feel down. It was love at first sight for me to."

"So Kagome will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Inuyasha! Yes I will be your girlfriend!"

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped off the ground and hugged each other for the longest time, and then the school bell rang

"Omfg I am going to be late to class Inuyasha! I am sorry I will see you after school ok bye!"

"Oh ok ill see you after school ill drive you home!" after that Inuyasha said under his breath "bye Kagome my girlfriend, MY GIRLFRIEND!!"

**Ok I know that it was a really corny ending but what do you want from me ok lol it is my very first one im sure that I will do better on my next one. Ok well in the mean time REVIEW!!!!!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! PLZ tell me what I should do better. Plz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four!**

School is over and all during classes the only think that Kagome and Inuyasha could think about was each other. As Kagome was going to the pond to meet up with Inuyasha she rain into Songo. Songo ran up to Kagome with an excided look on her face.

"KAGOME!" Yelled Songo as she approached Kagome

"Hey Songo, you will never believe what happened this morning when Inuyasha took me to the pond he had told me that he has had a crush on me sense 2nd grade also and he asked me to be his girlfriend!" said Kagome with such excitement in her voice.

"You see, I told you that it will all work out for the best." Songo said with a sort of 'I told ya so' look on her face.

"I am going to go meet him by the pond right now ok I will see you at the club later tonight ok Song."

"Yea totally, Latter!" Songo runs off so that she could go meet Miroku by his car that he left at school the other day (There was a party and Miroku got drunk so one of his friends took him home, that is why he took the bus to school today.)

Inuyasha sees Kagome running to him from the distance, she is out of her school volleyball uniform and is warring black flip-flops with a pair of white jeans and a light blue shirt that says 'lets all pay attention to me" as Inuyasha reads it he says under his breath "E very minuet of every day my dear Kagome"

"Inuyasha!, hey how was you classes today?" as Kagome ran up to Inuyasha she gave him a peek on his cheeks, Inuyasha was very happy about that.

"Oh, my classes were ok boarding but ok, what about yours?"

"Pretty much the same as yours hahaha"

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's beautiful hazel eyes and asked her a question.

"Hey Kagome you are going to the club tonight right?"

"Yea we go every Thursday night remember, you, me, Songo, and Miroku."

"Yea I remember I just wanted to know if I could pick you up at your house and take you to the club, at like around 7:00?"

"Yea, totally I would like that a lot, thank you"

"Good"

Inuyasha Takes Kagome's hand and walks her to her to car, when They get to the car they both give each other a hug and says bye to one another.

"Ill see you later tonight ok Kagome"

"Yea ill see you Tonight, Inuyasha, Bye"

"Bye"

Inuyasha watches as Kagome's car leaves the parking lot and is on her way home,

When he sees that her car is out of sight he runs as fast as he can o his car and drives home to get changed. Really excided about tonight and his first date with Kagome.

**REVIEW!!!!!! Ok ok ok ok I know that it is not great but it is good right? Tell me what you think plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five! 

Kagome arrives to Higorashi Shrine, her home. As she walked in the house her family greeted her.

"Hello? I'm home everybody!" Said Kagome waiting to hear her mother's voice.

"Hello dear, you are home early? What's wrong?" asked a consernd mother

"Oh mom nothing is wrong, actually everything is so amazing right now, you remember Inuyasha right?"

"Offcorse I remember Inuyasha how could I forget that sweet boy?"

"Well today he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Well?... what did you say to him?"

"I told him YES!"

"Well that is good for you, I always know that you to would end up together when you guys were kids."

"Yea and today when we all go to the club Inuyasha is going to pick me up so I have to look extra hot for him today."

"Well ok just be careful tonight ok."

"We will we always are."

Kagome left her mom with a really big smile on her face. As she raced up the stairs she noticed her brother Sota was esdroning on her mother's and hers conversation. She had an 'I am going to kill you' look.

"So sis who is your boyfriend?" asked Sota with a smirk on his face.

"If you must know it is Inuyasha." Said Kagome with a proud look on his face.

"Are you serious?!?" said Sota with an excided look on his face. "Inuyasha is like so cool I cant believe he is your boyfriend now. That is so cool!!!"

Sota was happy to hear the news

As Kagome was getting ready for tonight she must have tried on about every kind of cloths that she has on and finally found the cloths that she wanted to weir. Even thought it is winder it can get pretty hot in the club so she wanted to weir something conferrable but sexy at the same time.

She looked into the mirror and thought that she looked hot. She had on a pair of 1 ½ inch heals on and a black mini skirt and a white tank top with thin spaghetti straps ant the top only covered pretty much her boobs and showed EVERYTHING else. She was wearing to go.

'I hope that Inuyasha likes what I am wearing, I think he will' 

As soon as Kagome finished that thought she heard the doorbell ring, it was Inuyasha.

"I GOT IT!!!" Kagome yelled through out her entire house so that only she could get it.

As Kagome opened the door she saw Inuyasha. He was wearing a read long sleeved button up polo with black jeans that look slightly faded and lose. With a pair of black Nike's.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said in aw, he saw what she was wearing, and he got week at the knees, he saw how sexy she looked and was ready to dance with her.

"Wow, Kagome, you look really good tonight, wow do you look good."

"Thanks Inuyasha" Said Kagome as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"You look really good your self."

"Ha, thanks, umm… are you ready to go yet?"

"Oh right the club just let me grab my purse and tell my mom that I am going, ill be right back."

"Okay ill wait right here."

Kagome runs up into her room and grabs her purse and tells her mom that she is going to leave now.

"Oh, ok Kagome have fun and be careful."

"Yes mom we will be, ill be back in a couple of hours."

Inuyasha is still waiting outside, Kagome runs to the door with a white jacket on, and goes to the car; Inuyasha (being the gentile man that he is) opened the door and led Kagome in the car.

"Hear ya go Kagome"

"Thank you Inuyasha."

On the car ride to the Club it was a strange silence until Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

"So… how is your family? I haven't seen them in a long time"

"Oh well they are all good, doing really well. What about you? How is your brother?"

"Kagome, really, do you think that I give a fuck about him or what he dose? Hahaha"

"Yea your right hahaha sorry"

"Its ok hahaha, oh look there is the club, wow there are a lot of cars here, guess that means that there is a lot of people."

"Yea this should be a lot of fun, even more than a regular night because I am now with you"

Inuyasha blushes, he finds a spot. Miroku and Songo are already there and just waiting to go inside.

"Hey, Inuyasha, man Kagome looks hot tonight, I don't remember her ever looking so hot on club night, and believe me I would have remembered, I think that she is looking like that to impress you man."

Inuyasha takes a minute to think about what Miroku just said

'You know what, I think that Miroku is right, I have never seen her like this before, I think also that she is doing that to impress me, you know what I am going to be all flirty with her tonight and lets see where that takes me hahaha"

As all four of them are waiting to get into the club Inuyasha and Kagome are looking at Miroku and Songo just standing there making out, Inuyasha and Kagome look at each other then look away, And finally, after standing there for about 30 minuets the guard signaled for them to go inside.

"Finally, I was going to die in this cold." Complained Songo

"So Kagome are you ready to show everyone what ya got?" Inuyasha said trying to be flirty

"No, but I am ready to show you what I got." Inuyasha was in shock when he heard that, Kagome was flirting with him to.

"Oh well that is nice" Inuyasha couldn't wait to what he would get shown

"I thought that you might like it"

They walk into the club all four of them holding hands with their dates.

**REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!! I love you all!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

"I'll go get us some drinks," Inuyasha offered.

Kagome just nodded mutely. Inuyasha came back with two drinks a few minutes later; they chatted and danced together, but not as close as the other people. Then the song 'Bring Out the Freak in You' by Lil Rob blasted over the speakers.

(Music starts now) Kagome never danced like this with anyone before, she just got lost in the music and let it take over her body.

**Let's get N-A-S-T-Y **

**Get ready for a nasty time **

**All the nasty things we can do **

**I wana bring out the freak in you**

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

Kagome moved her body like a belly dancer, grinding her but into Inuyasha's pelvis. Getting down real low, then doing a fast body pop.

**I like seein' you **

**Can't help but think nasty thoughts about you and me**

**All them nasty things we can do **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

**There's somethin' I see in you **

**I definitely see me in you **

**Doin' what nasty people do **

**Can you blame me? Look at the ass on you **

**How the fuck can I pass on you? **

Inuyasha turned her around and pressed her hard into his front. Grabbing her hips tightly, he moved hers along with his. Kagome liked this, she never felt this before, but in a way she didn't want him to stop.

**Classy lookin' freak, nasty attitude **

**I just have to be havin' you**

**It must be like heaven just to handle you**

**Lay you down turn you inside out**

**Watch it slide in, and slide out**

**Hey girl you got a pretty mouth **

**Tease me a bit, lick your lips, suck your fingertips **

Kagome moved her body closer to his, both their bodies were rubbing up against each other's ecstatically. She grabbed his waist and slid her whole body down his and coming back up she did an arch with her back, pressing her pelvis to his even harder.

**Let's get N-A-S-T-Y **

**Get ready for a nasty time **

**All the nasty things we can do **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

Inuyasha rubbed his hands all up and down Kagome's back, ass, and the sides of her breasts. He couldn't touch enough of her. He snaked his hands down her ass, but not before giving it a little squeeze. He rubbed the sides of her creamy legs, up and down then back up under her shirt, feeling her flat, soft belly.

**Let's get N-A-S-T-Y **

**Get ready for a nasty time **

**All the nasty things we can do **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

**  
I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**  
Let me bring out the freak in you **

She felt him explore her body with his rough, gentle hands. He slid them all over; she almost let out a moan once she felt him touch the side of her chest. After she thought he was done and rested his hands back on her hips, she slyly slid out of his hold and started shaking her ass.

**Mmm, you look so good with me **

**And I look so good with you **

**Got me infatuated **

**With them nasty things you do **

**You look so good **

**And I just know you feel so good inside**

**I love your eyes, your creamy thighs**

**Now baby, open wide **

**I love the way you touch yourself **

**Rub yourself down, finger fuck yourself **

**Lookin' like you enjoy yourself **

**Watchin' me watch you, makin' me want you**

**Even more you know what you do **

**I'm a man that knows what to do **

**And I'm a man that knows what I like **

**Turn around, titties down, ass up, that's right **

He watched her do her little intense solo for him; he grabbed her by the waist and pressed her back to him and started grinding her hips into him. Kagome laced her arms around his neck and looked up into his deep amber orbs filled with energy. Inuyasha bent his neck down to her ear and took it into his mouth and started suckling on it. He heard her gasp and a smirk formed on his face.

**Let's get N-A-S-T-Y **

**Get ready for a nasty time**

**All the nasty things we can do **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you**

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

Once he stopped with her ear, he started licking and sucking on her neck. Kagome turned around and bent her neck so he had better access.

**Let's get N-A-S-T-Y **

**Get ready for a nasty time**

**All the nasty things we can do **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you**

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

**So sexy the way you move**

**The way that you bend your body **

**Only keeps me in the mood **

**You exotic, tonight **

**I love that look on your face **

**You give them feel good expressions **

**I really dig your foreplay **

Inuyasha stopped his ministrations and started moving their bodies again—swaying and dipping her dizzyingly.

**Diz triple X in sex sessions**

**Bring your body close to mine **

**I think it's time that you blow my mind **

**Even though this foreplay's fun **

**The night isn't done until we both cum **

Kagome's eyes never left his and he never dropped their gaze, their bodies still hypnotized by the music, their faces kept coming closer and closer. Their noses were touching, closer, closer. Kagome barely felt his lips on hers; they both could feel each other's breath tickling them.

**Let's get N-A-S-T-Y **

**Get ready for a nasty time **

**All the nasty things we can do **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

**I wanna bring out the freak in you **

**Let me bring out the freak in you **

Inuyasha closed what remaining space there was between them. His lips crashed down on hers, engulfing them in a fiery, passionate kiss. Kagome was shocked at first, but soon she melted in Inuyasha's kiss, responding to him, their lips moved with each other's.

"_Oh my God I'm kissing her! She's acutely letting me kiss her!" _Inuyasha screamed in his mind.

"_He's kissing me! He's actually kissing me!!" _Kagome thought.

Soon they had to come up for air, but that only stopped Inuyasha for about 10 seconds. The kiss became almost desperate; he ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. She shyly complied and opened her mouth for him to explore. Inuyasha's tongue darted into her mouth, stroking her pink treasure with his. He playfully started a tongue war, him winning of course. Soon his hands were on the back of her neck, trying to deepen the kiss.

Kagome laced her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to get closer to him. Inuyasha slowed down, then started sucking on her bottom lip shortly before releasing it. They took in much need air while gazing into each other's eyes.

"Inuyasha," Kagome panted.

He smirked his sexy smirk. "Too much for you?" he teased.

She looked at the ceiling, pretending to think, "Hmmm, I think not." She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

After that peck Inuyasha and Kagome just stood on the dance floor making out for about 20 more minutes.

Miroku and Sango are just standing there watching them and just thinking what a great job they did.

**REVIEW!!!! I think that this was a great chapter!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed on the dance floor for about another 30minutes. Kagome was dancing with Inuyasha like she was with the other song.

Inuyasha started to get aroused every song, Kagome noticed this and she just laughed at him.

"What is so funny Kagome?"

"Oh, nothing is the matter with me, but it seems that you have a **BIG** problem down there."

Kagome pointed to bellow his pants. Inuyasha looked a blushed a little.

"Yea, yea, yea, whatever. That is not my fault. It is yours for dancing the way you do,"

"Oh, so you want me to stop dancing like that?" Kagome said with a flirty look on her face.

"No, I like it when you dance like that, I don't ever want you to stop."

"Oh well in that case, I will give you one more song. How is that?"

"That is good"

The next song that was playing was called Cold by Crossfade

Looking back at me I see 

**That I never really got it right**

**I never stopped to think if you**

**I'm always wrapped up in**

**Things I cannot win**

As the song starts Inuyasha grabs Kagome by the waist and starts to sway her near his body, once she was close enough to him he kissed her on her temple.

You are the antidote that gets me by 

**Something strong **

**Like a drug that gets me high**

All the sudden the music stopped. Everyone looked towards the Dj, and there he was. Naraku. In middle school Naraku had a major crush on Kagome,

(Flashback)

8th grade middle school

"Kagome I have something that I want to say to you"

"What is it Naraku?"

"Kagome, I want you to be my mate, and you will be my mate."

"Umm, ok Naraku I don't know what you are smoking but I am not going to be your mate, I like another person not you im sorry."

Naraku had an evil look in his eyes.

"So you're in love with that worthless half breed aren't you?"

"What?"

"Yes, you see I knew that you loved him"

"Naraku, I don't know what you are talking about, but I think that it is for the best that you stay away from me."

"I will kill you, but before I do that I will kill Inuyasha."

"Stay away from me and from Inuyasha, Naraku!!!!"

"Hahahaha, as if you could stop me. My dear Kagome you will die, soon."

Kagome was scared she didn't know if his threat was real or if it was just something he said to scare her. But she didn't worry about it, she told him to stay away and hopped that he would do just that.

(End Flashback)

"Why Kagome, it has been a wile." Said Naraku with an evil smirk

"Naraku!! What are you doing here dirt bag!?!?!"

**Ha I leave you hanging lol I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. But tell me what you think about it so far? Tell me please. Oh and if u have any ideas as to what the next chapter should be then I am open tell me what you want and I will try to put it in there **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

"Now Kagome, is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

"You are no friend of mine, Naraku!" Kagome snapped at Naraku.

Inuyasha was confused; he didn't know what was going on between them. He knew Naraku in middle school but he hasn't talked or seen Naraku in over five years. He was not aware of the history of the two of them, which is something that Kagome failed to mention.

"Kagome? What is going on with the two of you? I am confused."

"Inuyasha, about four years ago Naraku tried to tell me to be his mate."

Inuyasha was in shock, he never knew this, and he was suddenly filled with hate torts Naraku. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, his demon was going to come out and kill Naraku.

"He told me that he was going to make me his mate, but I told him no and that I had my eye on someone else. You Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in aw. He didn't know that Kagome had such deep feelings for him; Kami knows how he feels about her.

"You really do care for me don't you Kagome?"

"Of cores I do, I wouldn't be with you if I didn't now would I?"

Inuyasha thought to himself for a minute _'oh yea, she dose have a point there.'_

"Yea I know" Said Inuyasha with a smile

"Good" Said Kagome.

They both leaned in for a passionate kiss with one another.

"Um hello did you to forget that I was here?"

They both thought at the same time the same thing. _'Ummm…yea we kinda did.'_

"Actually I was hopping that you had left already. Naraku" said Kagome

"I thought that I told you to stay away from me and Inuyasha" Kagome said with a concerned look on her face.

Inuyasha was confused he was at a lost yet again, what did Naraku say to her all those years ago? And why did he come back all the sudden?

"Stop messing around Naraku! What do you want with Kagome?"

Inuyasha took his hands and wrapped them around Kagome and put her behind him protecting her from Naraku.

"Now, now Inuyasha, you wouldn't want to do anything that you would later regret, that is if you want Kagome to stay alive."

"What are you talking about Naraku? I will kill you before you can even make a move torts her!!!!"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed a blood read color. He was getting ready to attack Naraku for threatening Kagome. Inuyasha was in his attack position.

"Oh Inuyasha are you planning to attack me?"

"What if I am? What will you do about it?"

All the sudden Miroku and Sango come into the picture. (Oh and just to let you know Miroku and Sango have been listening to the entire conversation with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Naraku.)

"Did you hear what Kagome said to you all those years ago Naraku!?!" yelled Sango with a furious voice

"Sango? How lovely to see you again, tell me, how is your brother Kohaku doing?"

"You leave my brother alone Naraku!" Sango was upset that he brought her brother into this, Naraku had tried to kill Kohaku before the hole think with him and Kagome, Sango wanted to kill him but she couldn't it is agents the human laws.

"Now Sango, I have gone down that path before and I will not try again"

"Good" said Miroku in a sort of strong voice (You know when you got that guy that wants to impress you and he just dose that like really deep voice that is what I mean.) "Cause if you were to try anything torts my Sango or torts anyone in her family, you will have to deal with me Naraku!"

"Mi- Miroku" Said Sango with her face so bright from a blush "I hade no idea that you loved me so much."

"My dear Sango, I would travel to the end of the world and back for you and only for you and no one else."

"Oh Miroku, I love you."

"And I love you two my lovely Sango"

They kissed for about a minute.

"Hello!! Did everyone forget that I was here?"

"Look like we did Naraku, I guess that you are not that important"

"INUYAHSA I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" yelled Naraku in a furious voice.

"Oh I think that I made you a little mad Naraku"

"Hmm no not at all Inuyasha I merely said as to what I will do to you in the future after I ruin you life and you love."

**Well I think that it is pretty good I am really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out but I got grounded until October 26 gaaaaa but I am trying to sneak online when my mom is not home or when ever I can. I will try to get the next chapter on, I think that everyone will like the next one and this one, but the next one has action hope you liked it REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine!**

"What do you mean Naraku?" said a concerned Kagome.

"Why, Kagome, did you forget that little conversation we had all those years ago?" (**Look back on chapter six or seven for the flashback**)

"No Naraku, I did not forget."

"Kagome what is he talking about?" asked a concerned Inuyasha.

"You remember when I told you about all those years ago, how Naraku tried to make me his mate?"

"Yea, what of it?"

"Well when I turned him down he swore to me that he would kill you right in front of me. Then kill me himself"

"To hell he will!!!"

Inuyasha jumps torts Naraku, Miroku following him on the attack. Kagome yells

"Be careful Inuyasha!!! Don't get hurt!!!!"

"You to Miroku!!!" yelled Sango

Inuyasha and Miroku both jump up off the floor and getting ready to punch the shit out of Naraku, Inuyasha using his left hook and Miroku goes with a right hook, both of them screaming.

"HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Naraku just puts both hands up and grabs both of their fists, he broke Miroku's hand. Tried to break Inuyasha's hand but failed, Inuyasha quickly twisted his body and kick Naraku right in the head.

Letting go of both their fists, he grabbed his face.

"YOU BASTERDS!!!!!" yelled Naraku in pain from Inuyasha's mighty legs (**LOL**)

"Awwww, did that hurt the all mighty and powerful Naraku? Poor baby" said Inuyasha in a sort of sarcastic voice.

Naraku takes his hand off his face, then he gives Inuyasha and Miroku a look, a look of death.

"Inuyasha, you may have won today, but there will be others, and I will kill you, you can count on in!" Naraku turned around and left the club.

"Inuyasha lets call the police they can put him in jail for the threat that he just gave to you."

"No we cant Kagome, it is demon law, it can not be put in the hands of humans. He has sworn to kill me and you that is completely legal in the demon world."

"It's not fair I am human so he is able so swear to kill me?"

"Yes Kagome I know I may seem wrong and I think it is also but there is nothing that I can do about it except protect you with my life."

"Oh Inuyasha"

They both went into a long pashinote kiss for about 5 minutes.

"Inuyasha I just want to go home could you take me there please?"

"Yea sure ill bring the car around ok"

"Yea ok ill go say bye to Miroku and Sango."

"Ok you go do that"

Inuyasha peeked her on the cheek and then went to go get the car.

**Ok I am so sorry that it took me so long ok but like I said before I am grounded and I am trying to get them up there and the only time that I can work on this is during my computers class and I tried. Ok so tell me what you think about it ok REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if you have any ideas for the next chapter then by all means tell me them ok **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten!**

In total disarray about what just happen in the club, Kagome just wants to go home and sleep. She asked Inuyasha to go get the car while she goes and tells Sango and Miroku her good byes.

"Hey! Sango! Inuyasha is going to take me home ok."

"Oh ok Kagome, are you ok?"

"Yea I am fine I am just a little freeked out that is all."

"Do you want me to drive you home Kagome?"

"No that's ok Sango, but could you do me a favor and take my car until tomorrow? Please."

"Yea sure no problem Kags."

"Thank you so much Sango"

They both hug each other then Miroku comes then Kagome explains to him that she is going home, they peak each other then Inuyasha comes into the club to get Kagome.

"Hey Kagome I have the car out front are you ready to go?"

"Yea, thank you Inuyasha."

Kagome wave to Sango and Miroku then Inuyasha gently grabed Kagome's hand and took her to his silver mustang convertible with the top down. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and lead her into the car. After doing so Inuyasha ran to the other side of the car and went into the car himself. After driving for about 15 minutes Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Kagome are you ok?" asked Inuyasha with a concerned look on his face.

Kagome was lost in a daze, she was thinking about Naraku, and his threat that he made to the both of them. She couldn't get those words that he said out of her head; _'I'm going to kill you both!' _was it a real threat? Or was Naraku just trying to mess with their heads? She didn't know; she was really scared.

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha with a concerned like voice

Kagome was quickly snapped back into reality.

"Hu? Did you say something Inuyasha?"

"Yea, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok"

"Oh, yea, I'm fine"

"You sound so convincing" said Inuyasha in a sarcastic voice just to try to make Kagome laugh.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, its just, that…" Kagome stopped talking; she was just too scared about how Inuyasha would think about her being scared.

"Just what?" said a concerned Inuyasha

"Nothing, never mind, forget that I said anything ok."

"Kagome, come on, you can tell me anything, I though that you trusted me. Do you?"

"Of cores I trust you, I trust you with my life, Inuyasha, and I never thought that I could trust someone as much as I trust you."

"So come on Kagome, tell me what's bothering you"

"It's just…" Kagome stuttered, but then she remembered that she had Inuyasha who would kill anyone just to see her, so she told him.

"Its just that damn Naraku, I was having such a good time tonight dancing, drinking, having fun with our friends, and other things included. Then he had to come and ruin it all, then that threat that he made, when he said that he would kill us, I don't know if it was a real threat or if it was just to mess with our heads. And if that was the case then it is working, well for me it is anyway."

There was totally silence in the car for about 5 minutes, until Inuyasha said something that caught Kagome completely off guard.

"Kagome can I take you some ware real quick? Please."

"What?" said a confused and shocked Kagome; she was wondering why he was asking her this so late at night.

"Inuyasha, it is 11O'clock at night, way past curfew anyway."

"Please Kagome; it will only take a minute." Inuyasha said wile he was doing his little puppy dogface, which he knows that Kagome can't say no to.

"Ok Inuyasha where are you taking me?"

"It is a surprise, you will find out soon enough anyway ok," said Inuyasha wile he gave Kagome a charming smile.

"Okay."

For about fifteen minutes they were talking about their teachers and how stupid some of them can be also talking about the teachers that they do like. Also what good friends both Sango and Miroku are. How they are so supporting with both their sports that they play. Soon they were at the spot that Inuyasha was talking to Kagome about.

"Okay Kagome, I need you to cover your eyes for me ok,"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it ok, I promise you won't be disappointed." Said Inuyasha with a big smile on is face.

"Okay Inuyasha just tell me when to uncover ok."

"Will do Kagome,"

Inuyasha pulls his car into a parking spot; he opens his car door, gets out, and then runs over to Kagome's side. And with her eyes still covered, she smells something kind of weird.

"Inuyasha? Is that salt water that I smell?"

"Yea just think how I feel with my king sense of smell," he laughed and so did Kagome

Inuyasha went to go pick Kagome up wedding stile, she didn't see it coming so she gasped, Inuyasha assured her that he had a good hold on her that he was not going to let her fall. With her hands still over her eyes, Inuyasha walked over to the spot flung off his shoes and socks and walked out into the water, until a wave hit Kagome's feet. She screamed she didn't know where she was.

"Kagome, it is ok, you are fine."

"Inuyasha where are we?"

"You can uncover your eyes now Kagome."

Kagome took her hands off her face, and what she saw shocked and amazed her.

"OH MY GOSH!!!! Inuyasha this is gorgeous!"

Inuyasha had took Kagome to the beach at night with the full moon so low to the water and so big, the light from the moon reflected off the water which made it look even more gorgeous. She couldn't even see the beach sand, she thought that she was in a wonderful romantic movie; she thought that this only happened in movies. But now that she has Inuyasha, she now knows that this is no movie, it is real, and she was falling in love.

"Do you like it? Kagome"

"No, Inuyasha, I don't like it."

"Oh, im sorry," said a very disappointed Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around to look at him with her arms still around his neck, "I absolutely love it, this is just what I needed, thank you Inuyasha." With a glimmer in her eyes Kagome gives Inuyasha a long passionate kiss. "Your welcome. I should probably get you home now before you mom freaks out."

"Yea I guess your right, let's go."

Inuyasha turns around and walks torts the shore. Once they get to the side walk Inuyasha puts Kagome down. With his pants soaking wet, he goose into the trunk of his car and pulled out an extra pair of pants. (Why dose he have more cloths? I don't know, he is rich what do you want? Lol but you will find out soon enough ) Kagome was in the car wile Inuyasha was changing. He came back in the car and Kagome had noticed that he had changed his pants.

"What do you have back there? A freaking Macy's hahaha"

"Ha, naw I always take an extra pair of cloths with me"

"Why? That makes no since."

"You know what, I really don't know, but remember when we were in elementary school and I had that little issue, my mother always use to have an extra pair of cloths for me in the trunk of her car, and she just told me to do the same with my car, even though I haven't done that in about 13 years."

Kagome had to take a minute and try to remember what he was talking about, after about ten seconds she started to bust out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, I totally for got about that"

"Oh, you did? Well then never mind…..okay….." said a very embarrassed Inuyasha

"Oh, no you don't, you're the one that brought it up!" Said Kagome still laughing uncontrollably

"No I didn't" said Inuyasha wile he was on the way to drop Kagome off at her house

"Inuyasha, I totally forgot that in elementary school you use to"

Inuyasha cut her off

"Don't you say it Kagome don't you dare say it! You will regret it," said Inuyasha in a playful manner.

"You use to pee in yourself all the time," said Kagome still laughing up a storm.

Inuyasha pulled the car over and put it in park; he looked at Kagome with a sort of evil playful look on his face.

"That's it!" yelled Inuyasha playfully, Kagome was still laughing but not as much as she was before, she started to get confused. "You asked for it" just then he attacked, started to tickle the living shit out of Kagome, she wasn't able to breath he was laughing so much.

"Inu-yasha….stop….cant….breath!" Kagome is hysterical, she could barley talk. He stopped. He was on top of her looking into her eyes and she was looking into his. He leaned forward and gave her such a passionate kiss. He was trying to gain access into her mouth with his tong. And so she finally gave in to his tong and opened her mouth for him. His hands were all over her body, gently, barley even touching her which gave her goose bumps. Along the side of her breast, her hips every ware, with each passing second, Inuyasha was getting harder, His demand half was going to awake, _take her now, she right there take her with no remorse. _Kagome could feel that he was getting harder and she laughed, she is still a virgin but she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't do anything with out her consent. Inuyasha suddenly stopped.

"Im sorry Kagome, I should get you home now."

"Oh, ok, but Inuyasha, why are you sorry? Kagome was lost and confused as to why Inuyasha said that he was sorry.

"Im not really sure, I just thought that I should say that."

"You don't have to be sorry, if I wanted you to stop I would have to you, so don't be sorry ok Inuyasha, tonight was so much fun, besides that whole Naraku thing but other than that, it was a night that I don't think I will ever forget."

"Thank you Kagome let me get you home now ok."

"Yea my mom must be worried."

It took Inuyasha about ten minutes to get Kagome home. It was about 12O'clock by that time. Inuyasha walked Kagome to the door of her house, and before they even had a chance to give each other a good night kiss, her mother opened the door, with her eyes all puffy and a phone in her hand she rain to Kagome a gave her a really big hug.

"Kagome you are so late, I was about to call the police I was so worried."

"Its ok mom im fine see."

"Come tomorrow you are going to be in so much trouble, but for now im just glad that you are home."

"Umm im really sorry, it is my fault that Kagome is so late, it will never happen again. Im really sorry."

"Oh its ok Inuyasha I just got scared for a wile ill be ok soon. Come on Kagome time to come inside."

"Ok mom, thank you for tonight Inuyasha I hade a lot of fun."

"Your welcome Kagome I will pick you up at seven tomorrow for your volleyball practice ok."

"Okay thank you Inuyasha, see you tomorrow."

They kissed each other good night and went their own ways.

**OMFG!!! I am so sorry it took so long, they should be coming faster now ok I am still so very sorry, forgive me!! Well anyway tell me what you thought of this chapter ok thank you I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**


	11. Authors Note

-1Hey, guys I know that it has been a long time and all but I have finally gotten a beta reader and she is going to look over everything for me, that way you will love my story and understand it even more

Oh and chapter 11 should be coming out soon ok, in like the next week it is really long so it is taking me a wile, thank you all for your support and tell me if you want me to right about something that has effected you in your life, with a loved one, a boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever, I am righting this so that people know what other people go through in relationships.

Thank you and HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY!!!


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"_Inuyasha I love you, I have always loved you, all the time that we have spent together has made me realize just how much I love you Inuyasha!"_

"_Kagome, I never thought that I would ever hear you say those words to me, Kagome, I love you too. I will protect you with my life you can count on it, Kagome, Naraku will have to kill me in order to get to you, and I do not die so easily." _

"_Inuyasha, thank you, I knew that I could always count on you."_

"_Kagome will you be my…my…"_

"_You're what Inuyasha?"_

"_Will you be my mate Kagome?"_

"_Inuyasha…I…I don't know what to say other than yes!"_

"_Really? Kagome, you'll be my mate?"_

"_Yes Inuyasha I will be your mate."_

They both go in to kiss each other. _"Beep! Beep! Beep!" _Kagome slams her hand on her alarm clock and slowly begins to open her eyes. Then she sits up rapidly. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" Kagome yells in disappointment. Kagome's mother comes running in the room.

"Is everything okay Kagome? Are you hurt anywhere?" said Kagome's over protective mother.

"Yea mom, im fine, just a really bad dream" _'not'_ Kagome thought to herself

"Oh, ok sweaty, you better get up and get ready, its 6 O'clock already and you have practice in an hour. Seeing as how Sango has your car I'll take you to practice today okay?"

Kagome had a slight smile on her face. "Thanks mom, but,"

"But what?"

"Inuyasha said that he would pick me up for practice today, so there is no need for you to take me today, okay mom."

Kagome's mother had a very sad look on her face.

"Oh, okay, Kagome listen to me we have to talk about Inuyasha for a wile. Inuy-" Kagome cut her off

"I know, isn't he the best, but im so sorry mom but can we talk about him I get home tonight. I am running so late. Okay?"

"Yea, that's okay, have fun." Kagome's mother hit Kagome's legs to get her moving, she grabbed a towel and her volleyball uniform and ran torts the shower. While Kagome was doing that her mother had a worried look on her face, she thought that something bad was going to happen._ 'Well ill talk to her later, I guess'_ she thought. She walks out the room and heads torts the living room to watch the channel seven news like every morning. About 10 minutes latter there was a knock on the door.

"Good morning Ms.Higorashi, is Kagome ready to go to practice yet, by any chance?" said a particularly perky Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha, its you, no Kagome is not ready to go yet. Why don't you come inside and wait for her in her room. She should be out of the shower soon." Said Ms.Higorashi testing to see if Inuyasha would take advantage of this opportunity and go in her room.

"Umm… I would rather wait for her in the living room, I wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea about me." Inuyasha laughed still perky, Ms.Higorashi gave him a sarcastic smile and allowed him in.

"Oh…okay…well come on in, make yourself at home." Kagome's mother was sure that he would jump at the chance to go into her daughters' room and look at her private things.

"Thank you Ms.Higorashi."

Inuyasha went into the living room and sat on the couch. About five minutes later Kagome came out of the bathroom with her volleyball uniform on and a towel raped around her hair. "INUYASHA!?!?" yelled a very surprised Kagome. "Am I really running so late?" Inuyasha looked behind him and he saw his Kagome standing their looking as if she has just been shot by reality. "Yea, yea you are, so hurry your cute little butt up and get your stuff, you can't be late for your practice captain." Said Inuyasha. Kagome then said, "Okay, I wouldn't want to make you late for your practice either captain." Inuyasha smiled and Kagome ran into her room, Inuyasha sat back down. Kagome's mother just heard everything that Inuyasha just said to Kagome, and then she went a ghost white. _'Just as I thought, all that Inuyasha wants of my Kagome is sex, that is all it is. I can't believe it! That is it. She will not be near him at all!'_ she thought. Inuyasha saw Kagome's mother just hall ass torts Kagome's room, open the door, and then slam it. Inuyasha was curious to find out what got Kagome's mother all riled up all the sudden, so with his enhanced hearing he turned off the T.V. and listened to the conversation that was about to take hold between Kagome and her mother.

"Mom!? What was that for?"

"Kagome we have to talk NOW!!" shouter Ms.Higorashi

"Mom, I told you, I am running so late today I have no time to talk at all right now, I told you that I would talk to you when I get home tonight okay? And besides Inuyasha is waiting for me."

"I think that Inuyasha only wants you for sex Kagome!!"

Kagome drooped all her books and her school bag when she heard her mother say such a horrible thing about Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kagome's mother said such a thing as well. _'I cant believe this, why would she think that I would only want Kagome for sex? This makes no sense to me at all.' _He thought.

"MOM!!! What are you talking about? Inuyasha doesn't want me for sex. He wants me for me, he wants me because of the way that I am on the inside, not by the way that I dress or look on the outside, and neither do I of him, his good looks are just an extra bonus. But yea, he wants me for me!"

Inuyasha was happy to know that Kagome knows exactly why he wants to be with her. Not for the way she looks on the outside but by the way he is on the inside.

"Kagome, listen to me okay." Said her mother trying to reason with her.

"No I will not listen to you mother, you just accused my boyfriend of wanting me for only sex. I know that he is my first boyfriend and all, but come on, is it to hard for you to realize that he wants to go with me because he might actually like me, is that to hard for you to understand? You have no right to accuse him!"

"IM YOUR MOTHER!" Kagome's mother snapped, she had never yelled at Kagome before, not even when she was a kid. So in response to this Kagome just yelled back.

"I know that! And if you trusted me then you would trust that I would never do anything with anyone until I am totally and completely in love! Im staying at Song's house tonight!"

Kagome grabbed some cloths out of her dresser and her bag and books then stormed out of her room. Kagome's mother is still standing their because she still cant believe that she just yelled at her one and only daughter, and maybe just completely lost her trust forever. Inuyasha notices that Kagome is on her way so he stands up; when he looks at her he sees that she is about to bust out crying. She stops right in front of him, she doesn't say anything. Inuyasha pulls her closer to him and starts to hug her with both his hands on her head. Her face is in his all mighty chest and she starts to cry. She then drops everything and hugs him back, her hands are on his back and she is hysterical.

"Kagome, it will be okay, everything will be okay" after saying that Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her head. "Come on Kagome, ill get you out of hear."

"Okay…tha…thank y…you Inuyasha" Kagome could barley speak she was still crying.

"Go to the car ok ill get your stuff." Kagome headed to the viper that was outside, Inuyasha grabbed all her stuff that she had dropped and walked out the door. He put all the stuff in the trunk of his viper. Inuyasha then got in the car and started it up, the viper roared like a lion. Then took of in the way to the school for practice. For about 10 minutes it was total and complete silence, Inuyasha had no idea what to say to her that would make her feel better, so he just said what he was feeling. What he felt in his mind and heart.

"You know she is wrong right?"

Kagome was then shot back into reality. "Hu?"

"Your mom. She is wrong, I know that know you are probably thinking about what your mom said and trying to make sense of it all. But the truth is that you already know the truth. Everything you said, about me wanting to be with you because of you and not what you look like, that is completely correct. If I wanted to be with someone just for sex then I would just go out with that slut Kikyo. Witch I would never do. Kagome I chose you because I lo-, I really like you."

"Inuyasha, thank you, but how did you?"

"Dog like hearing, that's what I get for being half dog demon."

"Thank you"

For the next 10 minutes they were just talking about random stuff, then they got to the school, Inuyasha got Kagome's bag out of the trunk, left her cloths in the trunk so that she could get then after school. Inuyasha walked Kagome up to the gym and pecked her on the lips. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug, like the one they had at her house.

"Kagome, don't worry about your mother today okay, now I have to go to basket ball practice okay."

"Okay Inuyasha, thank you."

They give each other another peck on the lips and Kagome goes into the gym.

As he left Kagome, Inuyasha ran to the basketball court outside where he saw his team worming up for practice.

"Hey everyone! Its our caption!"

The team looks torts where Hojo was pointing and sure enough there was the team caption Inuyasha running to his team.

"Yo, Yash! Where have you been dude? We have been here for the last 15 minutes"

"Kouga man, I need you to cover for me, just for today. Please?"

"What the hell mutt face? You are never late to practice, today you show up late and now you want the co caption of the team to run practice wile you go do what ever you are going to do?"

"Yea, that's it."

"Okay ill do it, but why do you have to go Yash?"

"I just got something that I got to take care of, it's urgent, okay."

"Yea no problem, but you will be here on Friday right?"

"Yea totally, thanks man."

"Later Yash." Both Inuyasha and Kouga run in different directions. Kouga torts the team telling them that they have to run 12 laps in 20 minutes. (Believe me ok that is totally not enough time to run 12 laps, for a normal person it would take like an hour and I am so serious.) The entire team then felt the sudden urge to faint, only one did. Hojo of cores. Inuyasha ran to his car, he got in and pulled away.

'_What can I say? What can I do?' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha turned on the radio to 93.1 and as he did the song Animals by Nickelback came on. Inuyasha and Kagome both love this song but at the moment it didn't seem to be the right song to be playing so he turned it off. After about 10 minutes he reached his destination. He parked his viper, got out of the car, and knocked on the door.

"Just a second" Said a voice from the inside. A lady opened the door.

"Ms.Higorashi?" Said Inuyasha

"Inu-Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Kagome told me that you had basketball practice," said Kagome's mother

"Yes I do, but, I thought that I should get some things straight with you first Ms.Higorashi" said Inuyasha making sure that every word that he says is correct.

"Oh…Kagome told you didn't she?' asked Ms.Higorashi

"No, she didn't have to."

"Well then how did you know?" said Kagome's very confused mother

"Im half dog demon, I heard every word you said to Kagome and what she said to you."

"Oh I see, Im sorry Inuyasha but im very busy at the moment." Ms.Higorashi went to close the door, and just as it was about to close Inuyasha stuck his hand in the door hinge and pushed it open again.

"Please Ms.Higorashi, I need to tell you this, you need to know before I tell Kagome anything. Please."

Kagome's mother heard her daughters name and let Inuyasha, with out a word, allowed him inside her home.

"Thank you Ms.Higorashi." she nodded her head and closed her door. Once she did that she gave Inuyasha the signal that allowed him to know that she was giving him permission to sit, so he did. After doing so, Ms.Higorashi sat down also, right across from Inuyasha.

"So what did you want to talk about Inuyasha?"

"Ms.Higorashi, I know that you think that I only want Kagome for sex." Kagome's mother had a look on her face like an _'im going to kill you'_ look, but regardless, Inuyasha continued. "But I can assure you that I don't, sex is the last thing that comes to mind." Inuyasha said that with the sweetest look on his face. Ms.Higorashi's face just light up and she gave Inuyasha a sarcastic laugh.

"Inuyasha…don't take this the wrong way, but, you're a guy, sex is always on your mind."

"Okay, granted, a lot of guys do have sex on their minds, mine included, yes, but Ms.Higorashi, I can promise you, I can give you my word, that nothing will happen until Kagome and myself are ready, deeply in love, and until I get tested, and until we both know the risk of having sex."

Ms.Higorashi was really listening to what Inuyasha had to say and after about 3 minutes of silence Ms.Higorashi said,

"You must really like my daughter, don't you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded his head yes.

"Im falling in love with her Ms.Higorashi, I have never felt this way about anyone before."

"I understand Inuyasha, I apologize for accusing you for only wanting Kagome for sex, could you ever forgive me?'

Inuyasha stood up and headed torts the door, but before he opened the door he looked at Kagome's mother and said,

"Absolutely, Ms.Higorashi, your just a loving mother looking out for your only daughter. But I feel like I should worn you though when Sota gets to be around mine and Kagome's age then he is going to accused of only wanting the girls he dates for sex also, so before you get to mad just remember that you did the same thing." Inuyasha laughed trying to lighten the mood between him and his girlfriend's mother.

"Ha, great another one I have to worry about." Said a sarcastic Ms.Higorashi.

"Oh don't worry about Sota, he is a good kid, he will make wonderful chooses when he grows up. And if he doesn't then I could always knock it into him. Hahahaha"

Both Inuyasha and Ms.Higorashi were laughing.

"Okay well I missed practice so I better get going if I want to get to class on time. Bye Ms.Higorashi."

"Good bye Inuyasha oh, and thank you for coming and talking, I feel much better about you and Kagome now."

Inuyasha opened the door and Ms.Higorashi just stood up out of her chair and went to see Inuyasha out.

Inuyasha opened the door to his viper then looked at her, smiled at her then drove off to school. Ms.Higorashi then thought to herself._ 'I can't believe that I thought that he was such a bad boy, he is sweet.'_ She shut the door and continued cleaning the house.

On the way to school Inuyasha stopped at publix and picked up a dozen red roses. Then when he got to school he looked at his gold Rolex watch that he had on and he realized that Kagome was still in practice. So he headed torts the gym. He opened the door and he saw Kagome with her teammates doing scrimmage (that is when everyone plays a game agents each other.) he saw Kagome's short shorts practically showing her but cheeks, and a V shaped tank top that pretty much covered only ¼ of her boobs, but Inuyasha didn't care because all the girls were wearing that so he knew that she wasn't trying to be all sluty like. About 8 Minutes of watching Kagome play with her team, he noticed her huddle them for a peep talk for their last game of the year. She then spotted Inuyasha with something behind his back. So she went over to him.

"Okay girls, that's it for today, hit the showers!"

Inuyasha walks over to her as well, they meet half way.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I thought that you had practice today also?"

"I do but I went to go get you these." Inuyasha pulls the roses from behind him and gives them to her.

"Oh MY Gosh! Inuyasha! Red Roses! My favorite, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess"

Kagome gives Inuyasha a pop kiss on the lips.

"I got them coming back to school from your house."

Kagome stopped looking at her roses and then looked at Inuyasha.

"You did what?"

"I went over to your house and talked to your mother, I skipped practice to go talk to her."

"But Inuyasha, you never missed a bay of practice, you just ruined you caption reputation for me?"

"Kagome, you are more important to me than any reputation that I might have"

"Oh Inuyasha, thank you so much."

"Kagome, let me take you out to dinner tonight. Please?" begged Inuyasha

"Oh Inuyasha I don't know, knowing you, your going to end up taking me to this really expensive place, and I don't want you to spend your money on me."

"But Kagome, I want to, and with what happen last night, and this morning, I think that you could use a nice dinner."

"Well, okay, but only because you asked me so nicely, where are you going to take me Inuyasha?"

"Don't worry about it ok, I got that, just weir something really nice like you always do."

"Okay well then im going to have to go home and get some cloths" said Kagome in a very depressing voice.

"It will be ok, trust me."

"Okay Inuyasha."

"Good, now go to class before you get late to your class and could you drive to my house and we will go from their?"

"Yea totally, what time?"

"Um…7 o'clock?"

"Yea that sounds great, bye Inuyasha."

"Bye Kagome."

They give each other a kiss and walk away.

When, Kagome was in her classes all she could think about was what she was going to say to her mother. She had never gotten into any type of fight with her mother and she didn't know what she could do to let her know that she was ready to have a serious relationship with this boy that she is growing to love. Inuyasha was just looking forward to tonight; he wanted everything to be perfect. He even made it so that his brother, who has no life, had a date tonight so that Inuyasha had his house all to himself. Classes are over and Inuyasha went to Kagome's class to go find Sango so that Kagome could get the keys to her car.

"Hey Inuyasha, have you seen Sango at all today?"

"No, I haven't, kinda been busy for tonight."

"Wait, you were getting ready for tonight? At school?"

"Yea, I have connections." They both laugh, Kagome raps her arm around Inuyasha's and they start walking to Sango's locker to see if she is there. She is.

"Hey Sango!" Yelled Kagome

"Hey Kagome, what's going on?" asked Sango

"Nothing much, I just came over here to see if u got my keys to my car, im in a hurry."

"Oh yea, I got them sorry I forgot," Sango goes through her purse to find the keys to the car. Once she got them she gave them to Kagome.

"Thanks Sango, ill see you later ok,"

"Yea, hey wait, I thought that you were going to stay at my house tonight cause of what happen with you and your mother this morning."

"Yea I was but I think that I am going to go home and see if I can work things out."

"Oh…okay, I hope that they do. See you later."

"Bye." Sango heads torts Miroku's locker so that he could drive her home. While Sango did that, Inuyasha and Kagome headed torts Inuyasha's viper so that Kagome could get her cloths from the trunk of his car.

"Thank you for everything that you have been doing for me the last couple of days, I really am glade that I meet you all those years ago, and that I have you know."

"Kagome, I am also glade that I meet you all those years ago also, and I am so grateful that I have you know also."

"Inuyasha is kissing Kagome know with a long passionate kiss.

Kagome then leaves on her way to her car and on her way to face her mother.

**Ok this took a little longer than I would have wanted it to bee, but my mom grounded me again, it is like she has nothing better to do but here it is, the 11****th**** chapter, I hope you like it, REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! **

As Kagome is on her way to face her mother all she could think about was how bad she must have mad her mother feel after she yelled at her. She didn't mean to yell at her but her mother just got her so mad that the only thing that she could do was yell at her, and now she feels horrible. _'oh my god, I don't know what to say to her, it seems like that there is nothing that I could say could make her feel better or make her look at me the same way.'_

Kagome was lost in thought, it seemed like the only thing that was on her mind was her mother and it was the only thing, she didn't realize that there was a stop sign right in front of her, she rain it, there was a little girl in the middle of the road that went to go get her ball that rolled in the middle of the street. Kagome then heard out of the blue, "JENIFFER!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Kagome then got slapped back into reality and saw the little girl and slammed on the breaks then swerved as to miss the girl. The mother of the girl then ran up to her picked her up and ran back to the front of the house. Kagome was shaken up and didn't know out at to do after that. She got out of her car and then went to go see the mother.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I didn… I'm so sorry, is she ok?"

The mother of the girl was so scared for her daughters' life---------

"Don't come close to her you fucking idiot, u almost killed her! Ur lucky I don't call the cops on your fucking ass!"

The girl and her mother went inside and Kagome went back inside the car, she then drove away and tried to act like nothing happened.

'_I cant believe I almost killed somebody today, and not just anybody but a little girl, ok now I really have to fix things with my_ _mom now, no matter what, it must be fixed.'_

Now Kagome was just determined on just getting home. She finally arrives at her home, pulls into the drive way and just sits there for about 15 minutes, then she gets out of the car and starts to walk to the front door. She opens the door and then calls for her mother.

"Mom!?" Kagome calls, her mother hears her and she replies.

"Yes, I'm in the kitchen"

Kagome takes a deep breath and then walks towards the kitchen; her mother sees her and is filled with excitement but at the same time is filled with fear.

Kagome doesn't say anything, she just looks at her mother in the eyes, and then she runs into her mothers arms.

"Mom I am so sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to act the way I did, it just surprised me so much when you said that Inuyasha only wanted me for sex, I just couldn't handle it so I yelled and ran, I'm so sorry mom, could you ever forgive me?"

Ms.Higorashi was crying, she never realized how much Kagome liked Inuyasha, and she regrets making her one and only daughter feel the way Kagome was feeling right now.

"Kagome, I don't know if Inuyasha told you this but he came over her after he dropped you off at practice, I thought that he had practice to, but I guess I was wrong, but anyway, he came over and explained to me what he was feeling and how he was treating you like a princes and all the wonderful things that I had with your father before he died."

"Mom I know that Inuyasha was here cause he told me, when he got to school after words he brought me flowers and old me what he did, and what he said, mom, I think that I am falling in love with him, no, I know it, I LOVE INUYASHA!!!'

Ms.Higorashi was surprised that Kagome just said what she did now she knows two secrets that neither one of them wants to tell the other and it's the same thing.

"Kagome, I am extremely happy for you and I hope that u tell him tonight over dinner."

"I wi.. Wait... how did you know that he asked me out to dinner I never told you."

"Yea I know I told him to take you out somewhere tonight, but I never told him where, I just figured that he would take you to dinner. I'm gussing that I was right?"

"Yea, right on the dot."

Kagome runs up to her mother and gives her a huge hug, a kiss on the cheek, then runs up to her room, grabs some cloths and runs to the bathroom to take a shower.

As all this is going on Ms.Higorashi thinks to herself. _"Something good is going to happen tonight I can feel it, my little girl is all grown up and in love, life cant get any better." _As she thought that Sota walks into the room,

"Mom there is this girl at my school that I really like but I don't know what to do can you help me please?"

"Oh no not another one"

"What"

"Oh nothing so what's her name?"

"YES THANK YOU MOM!!!"

_**Ok yea I know that it was really really really late for such a shot chapter but my mother has me on a f-ing leash and it is killing both my stories, I hope that I still have all my readers, well tell me what u think and I will work real hard on the next chapter thank you all REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Love Amanda!**_


End file.
